Intramedullary nails have long been used to treat fractures in long bones of the body such as fractures in femurs, tibias, and humeri. To treat such fractures, the intramedullary nail is inserted into a medullary canal of the long bone such that the nail extends spans across one or more fractures in the long bone to segments of the long bone that are separated by the one or more fractures. Bone anchors are then inserted through the bone and into the intramedullary nail on opposing sides of the fracture, thereby fixing the intramedullary nail to the bone. The intramedullary nail can remain in the medullary canal at least until the fracture is fused.